In the transmission of data streams between electronic devices, it is common for a data stream to contain clock signal information. In such operations, commonly a transmitting (source) device or other device sending a data stream (such as, for example, a stream of multimedia data) will insert the clock signal information into the data stream and a receiving (sink) device operates to recover the clock signal information from the data stream.
In an example, DisplayPort™, such as defined by DisplayPort Version 1.2 (Dec. 22, 2009) and earlier specifications, includes the transmission of clock data, the DisplayPort system includes a link symbol clock signal to transfer data though a communication link between a source device and a sink device, and a stream clock signal to transfer pixel and other data inside the source device and the sink device. The source device transmits time stamp values having a relation to the link symbol clock and stream clock frequencies to allow for regeneration of stream clock based the time stamp values and the link symbol clock signal.
However, link clock and stream clock signals may not have any relationship with each other, and may drift with respect to each other. Conventional systems and processes for the recovery of time stamp values from a data stream may require significant hardware to regenerate the stream clock, and may require significant buffer storage to store recovered stream data prior to the usage of the data.